


On a Whim

by ronniedoll



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniedoll/pseuds/ronniedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biscuit is embarrassed Hisoka saw her true form, and dashes into a random public bathroom to hide. ....But he follows her in, pleasantly surprised by her show of power.  Back in her desired form, Biscuit tries to push past him, but ends up being seduced... And they fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Whim

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a little ooc, but I just wanted them to bang okay. Sorry if there's any weird grammar- just like the title I wrote it on a whim and only read through it twice or so, so it's possible I missed some mistakes orz

Biscuit hated that he had seen her like that. She hated her true form anyway, and only used it as a form of discipline or when desperate times called for desperate measures.  But, he had seen her, by random chance-she had honestly forgotten about him for the most part- on the street, bitching some thugs out for trying to jack her beautiful new jewels.  Those were hers dammit, she didn’t spend that much jenny on a casual whim, what kind of sissy did they take her for! And that’s when she’d lost control over herself and shown them what low-life jewel thieves get, but…

 

After dusting off her bloomers, Biscuit turned, only to see him.  He was standing a distance away, outside of a shop.  And.. _he_ was looking at her. 

 

Not directly, but out of the corner of his eye, and Biscuit felt her insides seize as if someone had seen her _naked_. She paled, turned, and forced herself to turn back to her desired form.  Normally, she would’ve just been embarrassed by all these people on the street seeing her like this but these strangers were not her biggest concern. Someone she knew, someone she was fucking _attracted to_ had seen her. 

 

She hated this so much! She thought, bursting into the nearest establishment and immediately heading towards the unisex bathroom in the back to disappear for a while.  It was a small bathroom, no stalls, with a kinda yellow-ish lighting (not even fluorescent? Man, what a dump!) and had a kinda scratched up looking mirror over an off-white sink.  Soap scum covered it, even though there was no soap to be found, and to be honest, the bathroom didn’t smell that good.

 

Normally, Biscuit wouldn’t come within 10 feet of a restroom like this.  But she didn’t even know what kind of shop this was.  She didn’t care.  She wanted him to forget about her so badly in that moment that she felt like crying.

 

She looked at her face in the mirror. The sweet, round princess face with wide eyes… The golden hair that framed it, her thin neck and her smooth shoulders.  She was so beautiful, this was the way she wanted to look.  Forever.  Why… Why was her true body, the one with rippling muscles and unmatched physical strength the one she felt so exposed in?  It was a question she had never figured out how to answer.

 

For a while, Biscuit looked at herself, sniffling, trying to calm herself down.  What did it matter, she tried to tell herself.  Hisoka might not have even remembered her- she got the feeling he wasn’t one to keep track of people unless they were important to him.  And what had she been to him?  She didn’t even know.

 

Biscuit sat down on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest.  Well, at least she had some pretty new jewels.. She smiled weakly at the thought. Still, she hated he had seen her like that, and she hated that she was so affected by it.  Physically she was strong, but emotionally, hah, not so much. She’d admit that.

 

She sat in silence like that for a while before she heard a knock on the bathroom’s wooden door.  Oh, god, she thought, right, this is a public bathroom. “Um, yeah, just a second, someone’s in here!” she called weakly, getting up off the floor and taking a deep breath, preparing to face the world again-

 

The door opened.  She hadn’t locked it.

 

“Hey, didn’t you hear-!” she began, a little frustrated.  Was this person deaf or something?  But she didn’t have any time to continue being irritated before she realized who had opened the door.

 

Oh, God.  It was him, of course it was him, with her luck.  She didn’t understand how, but of _fucking_ course. “This.. Bathroom is occupied,” she said, not meeting Hisoka’s eyes.  “Can you please close the door?”

 

“Sure, Bisky-kun.”  And he complied, but without leaving the bathroom. His voice was like black silk.  She froze at the sound of her name, and snapped her eyes up to him, unsure of how to react and beginning to believe she was dreaming or something.  “There, see? The door is closed.”

 

For a moment she let herself believe it was a dream, and took his form in.  God, it had been how many months since she’d seen him?  She couldn’t remember, maybe it was a year, or more. He was just as tall and imposing as she remembered, although his hair was different.  It was a shock of electric blue with a thin stripe of rich lavender near his left ear.  He wore shining heart-shaped earrings (clip-on ones, that was her only complaint) and a tight fitting black top that clung to his skin as if it _were_ his skin. And heels. 

 

Actually, she hadn’t been this close to him, physically.  Not quite this close. And he was looking down at her with an expression of deep, interest and of some sort of hidden intent.

 

“Speechless?” he teased, taking a peek at himself in the bathroom mirror.  He smirked a little.  “I do look pretty good today, don’t I?”

 

Biscuit blushed deeply then and attempted to push past him.  No, no no this wasn’t a dream, her reaction was too strong and real for it to be something out of a dream, and she wanted to be away from him and never see him again-

 

But he stopped her.  He leaned against the wooden door, his body heavy, and locked it behind his back. 

 

“Move!” she demanded, but didn’t step closer. She was too lost for words at this point to even collect herself and react properly. 

 

“Why don’t you… Make me?” he suggested, his eyes flashing and his smirk stretching wider.  “I’ve seen what you’re capable of. Come on, just break down the door and take me with it.  It should be no problem for you, hm?”

Biscuit went from being in an almost blind panic to feeling herself pale again, and she took a step back.  Her eyes welled with tears.  Oh, god! Why, why did he have to bring it up in front of her? “Please just leave!” she sobbed.  “You weren’t supposed to see! No one is supposed to know!”

 

Hisoka smiled, intrigued further by her reaction. He decided to tease her, if only it would upset her more.  “Embarrassed?”

 

The way he said it made a blush rise in her cheeks, and she glared at him, tears still leaking from her eyes. “What do you want from me?!”

 

The way he was looking at her was momentarily making her forget her self-hatred.  His eyes were low-lidded, and he was smirking so devilishly that it pinched at his cheeks.  God, he.. Was so, so attractive.  She just stared at him, sniveling, cursing herself internally for being so easily subdued by a handsome man.  He didn’t answer immediately, just took a step towards her.

 

And another, and another, until there was only another step between them.  At this point, there wasn’t much Biscuit could do except stay where she was, or run, but she didn’t feel like doing that.  She felt like crying still but she also…

 

Christ, he was so tall.

 

In this form, Biscuit stood barely four foot eleven. Sometimes she still had to adjust to being so low to the ground since, naturally, she should be towering over everyone. But to be honest, she preferred this. She preferred to be towered over, and for a moment she felt a hot sting of arousal hit her deep in her abdomen.

 

He had to be close to seven feet, especially in those heels.  She felt like she was half his size, and looking up into his shining amber eyes was like nothing she’d ever felt before.  When he spoke his response, she jerked in surprise.

 

“I have an affinity for strong people, don’t you know?” He purred.  He reached out and tilted her chin up, chuckling low in his throat when she twitched.  “I knew you had to be a skilled nen user, back then, but… I had no idea what you were capable of. You surprised me. Seeing you out of nowhere, after so long… It’s as if it were fated to happen, hm?”

 

He tilted her chin side to side, examining her saline-streaked cheeks, and stepped even closer to her.  “If you don’t agree to fighting me…” He paused, and she blushed deeper from his sensual contact and his low, musical voice. “Perhaps you’ll agree to fucking me?”

 

Whoa, whoa whoa whoa, what?  “What?” she echoed her thoughts, tensing, but feeling that stab of arousal in her gut again.  She looked around at the dirty bathroom, at the turned lock on the door, and then back up at his face… Long and pale and so beautiful.  She noticed he was wearing thicker makeup than usual, and noticed how well he had done his wings.  Very neatly applied, lining his eyes as if they were a natural part of his body.

 

In that brief moment, she felt a connection to him. A thin one, but a connection nonetheless.  He covered himself up. Just like her. 

 

“I’ve seen how you look at me. You drooled over me, don’t you remember that, Bisky-kun?” his voice was huskier now, and he slipped his thumb along her lower lip.  It trembled in response to his touch, and her eyes fluttered. 

 

His thumb slid into her mouth, and the invasion was cautiously welcomed.  He experimentally tapped at her delicate tongue, and she swiped it over his sharp, manicured nail.  She sucked a little, closing her eyes and letting herself melt into him. 

 

Why not, she thought.  He was one of the most stunning men she’d ever seen in her life, and if this continued, would be the most stunning she’d ever fucked. Why the hell not. He didn’t think any less of her after seeing her other body, and in fact was suddenly drawn to her.

 

That was a new one. 

 

She sucked on his thumb for a while longer before he pulled his thumb out.  Biscuit didn’t have time to open her eyes before she felt a pair of enormous hands grasp at her butt and hoist her up effortlessly.  She squealed softly, eyes snapping open, finding her face a bit more even with his while he held her.

 

“Okay, okay,” she muttered, dizzied by this sudden change of events.  “Okay, yeah, I want this.”

 

He chuckled, looking her directly in the eyes, the tip of his pointed nose poking at hers.  And he kissed her.

 

His lips were thin but prominent, soft, both inviting and invading.  He wasted no time in opening his mouth to pinch her bottom lip with his teeth, then her top, getting her lips rosy.  She held in a squeak as his tongue lapped at the underside of her top lip, opening her mouth to lick at his invasive tongue.  This went on for a while, Hisoka’s nails digging into her dress and his mouth was so warm and wet and Biscuit was so dizzy…

 

They pulled back a bit after a while, spit connecting their mouths and breath heavy.  Biscuit’s stomach was churning like an stormy sea, her insides were starting to burn. Hisoka’s gaze was heavy with a look she knew too well as lust and without much hesitation he attacked her neck.  With teeth.  Biscuit gasped and moaned in her tiny voice, wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, her arms around his neck, her fingers diving into his luxuriously thick, unnaturally colored hair. She tugged experimentally and he moaned into her skin as he bit and sucked and licked.  His mouth was so fucking warm, his tongue was so expertly tickling her sensitive skin.  Hisoka pulled back for a moment only to lick her neck broadly with the flat of his tongue. It was a long, wet swipe that left her dizzy, and she tugged his hair harder. 

 

“H-Hisoka,” she moaned, panting, squeezing her thighs about his sides as tight as she could, “What kind of store is this?”

 

Hisoka pulled back from her neck immediately, an eyebrow cocked and a giggle rising in his throat.  “I don’t know,” he replied simply.  “Does it matter?”

 

“Not really, I just… Want to make sure we don’t get caught…”

 

The man tilted his head.  The expression on his face was suddenly very different. His eyes were wider and his grin had gone flat.  “You don’t want them to hear you screaming?”

 

The woman’s heart skipped a beat and she bit down on her lip hard.  She shifted her hips in his grasp and pressed her petite body flush against his.  “You think you can make me scream?” she challenged, breathless. “You think you can make an older woman scream?”

 

Before she could blink, Hisoka had slammed her into the far wall, near the toilet.  He held her hard against the dry, peeling wallpaper.  His eyes and his aggressiveness answered her question.

 

At this point she had completely forgotten about the events that had led up to this.  The look in his eye, his heat, the way her insides were screaming for him, she didn’t care.  She wanted him, so, so bad.

 

That’s when he let go of her hips. For a moment, she panicked, she wanted to scream, but instead of falling she just felt like the whole back of her blouse was being tugged upwards.  It took her a moment to realize, looking down at her dangling feet, that she had been stuck to the wall by his nen.  She hung there like a ragdoll in front of him.  He was examining her, eyes trailing everywhere, and eventually locking on the ruffles of her dress.

 

He took a step back to comfortably pull up one of her ankles, effectively upskirting her. Biscuit’s face turned bright red as he held her leg up, his gaze like hot fire between her legs. “Hisoka!” she protested, but of course didn’t stop him.

 

He dropped her leg suddenly, and it hit the wall as it came down.  Hisoka then put the flat of his large palms against the front of her dress, lifted, and stuck it to her waist.  All that was in the way now was her short white bloomers, which were getting wetter and wetter the more he toyed with her.  She dangled there, dress lifted and stuck to her middle.  She really was just like a doll, she thought.  Like a vintage Barbie getting undressed by a perverted school boy.

 

His eyes met hers again as his fingers pinched the top, ruffly hem of her bloomers.  He pulled and snapped it back, watching her jolt.  “Bisky-kun,” he crooned, his voice so sultry she felt like she was dying, “I’m going to fuck you now.”

 

He lifted both her ankles again and stepped between her trembling thighs.  Hisoka leaned in to briefly inhale the scent of her hair before biting her lower lip again. Tugging, pulling back.  His heat was unbearable.  She felt his clothed erection pressed to her wet bloomers, and she let out a wobbling moan. “Please,” she breathed.

 

He kissed her again, this time grinding against her. She felt how big he was now and her heart raced impossibly faster, her insides screaming.  She had a fetish for size and had taken a lot inside of her before, but this might be a new record if she managed it.  The thought of his girth stretching her to her breaking point made her feel dizzy.

 

He was going to fuck her in this dirty bathroom at the back of a store neither of them cared enough to identify. He was going to fuck her. He was going to _fuck her_.

 

Hisoka’s tongue was like fire in her mouth while he ground against her.  She felt the cloth of her bloomers sticking to her clit and labia with each press of his arousal to hers, and she just couldn’t take it anymore.  She humped him back recklessly, her little hips gyrating in desperation.

 

With her ankles hooked around his hips Hisoka’s hands were free to roam, and one of them went between her legs. She whined as if to complain about his teasing, but she was quickly silenced by the feeling of his nails poking into the cloth of her bloomers. 

 

Biscuit moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his hand there, but jolted in surprise as she suddenly heard cloth tearing. He was slicing open her underwear! With his nails!  She bit his lip hard to show approval.  He grunted, breath labored and excited.

 

She heard the snapping of his waistband and suddenly felt something very, very big rubbing up and down from her entrance to her clit, her wetness spilling down his shaft and making soft squelching noises. Hisoka pulled his mouth away from hers to whisper in her ear, his breath hot and his voice thick with desire. “You’re one of the wettest I’ve ever had.”

 

And with that, he was inside of her. Inch after inch pushed deep into her small, pink insides, and she gasped and moaned and shuddered and gripped the roots of his hair again.  His hands found her hips once more and he pulled her pelvis onto him, angling himself so that he was fucking her head-on. 

Fuck, he was so _thick_ ! She thought with disbelief, her walls straining to accept his girth.  She was letting out a continuous, soft but high-pitched whine, eyes screwed shut to accommodate his size. 

 

He moaned and smiled broadly, looking her in the eyes again as he filled her to the brim. 

 

When he had hit the back, she felt like a stuffed turkey on thanksgiving.  Panting and feeling filthy, she pulled at his hair as hard as she could, eliciting a growl from the man.  He really was a monster…!

 

He started to move then, slow and sensual. He would pull all the way out, leaving her feeling cold and empty before slamming back in, hitting the back and making Biscuit’s vision go white.  She squealed with each thrust, she couldn’t help it. 

 

He felt so good… His foreskin moved with her, she felt her insides tugging at it every time he pulled himself out. She loved uncut cocks more than anything, they just always felt so amazing.

 

“Mmmh,” he moaned, pressing his forehead to hers. He wanted to look her in the eye while he fucked her.  He wanted to watch her face, he wanted to see her wince and bite her lips to hold in her noises. That was when he picked up the pace, letting his thrusts go shallower and faster.

 

Each thrust was met with the sound of a wet slap, like the sound of someone running through deep puddles of water. She was so wet and warm and tight, she barely fit him, she was so small… He’d never, ever had someone so tight and so slick before.  It made his eyes roll back.

 

Biscuit’s whines grew louder and louder as his thrusts got harder.  Sometimes he’d slow down just to hit her deep and hard, just to make her gasp loudly or let out a tiny shriek, just so he could relish in the feeling of her insides tugging on him like it didn’t want him to leave.

 

At this point her legs were hooked around him tight enough that Hisoka decided to use one of his hands to invade her mouth again. She seemed to like that, and the idea of two parts of him being inside two different parts of her made him feel like he was really, really getting inside of her, invading her. It was more than just physical, it was mental, he was taking her power and making her weak, submissive, vulnerable..

 

Her lips eagerly parted to allow his index and middle finger into her mouth.  She released the grip on his hair to hold his wrist, sucking happily on his fingers, drooling, moaning around them as he stuffed her.

 

Then he added his third finger, then his pinky. Her entire mouth was full, his hands were large just like the rest of him, and his nails were poking at the back of her throat.  Drool dribbled down her chin and onto her satin dress in a steady, consistent flow.

 

He was filling her up, taking her over, really, really getting inside of her.  Her guts still burned with need, she needed more, she needed him to fuck her so much harder.  She bit on his fingers, looking him in the eye and moaning shamelessly.  She wanted to say his name, and tried, but of course she couldn’t say it.

 

“Now, now,” he purred, voice heavy and husky, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” 

 

Her eyes rolled back and she shuddered as his fingers fucked her mouth, as his cock stuffed her over and over, slamming her insides, possibly bruising them.  This was so filthy, so dirty, they were in semi-public.  Anyone could come knocking at the door but neither of them cared. It felt too good. It felt too good to just take what they wanted on a whim, they were alike in that way.  It was a rare thing to treat themselves with.

 

Biscuit was aching for more.  She needed more, even with so much already happening. She wanted Hisoka to rub her out while he fucked her.  She wanted to cum on him, on his dick.

 

It was as if he knew her needs because only moments later, his other free hand went between them.  His thumb pressed to her clit and rubbed in harsh circles, making her squeal and choke a bit around his fingers.  The sensations were overwhelming, he was so good at this. Maybe she would be screaming when she came after all…

 

Her orgasm was building, and, judging by the speed of his thrusts, so was his.  His breath was so heavy, his usually pale cheeks were flushed a rosy red, his eyes were glazed with an animalistic instinct.  He was going to cum, he was going to empty inside of her and fill her and mark her.

 

The rubbing, the fucking, the mouth invasion, the way he was looking at her, the sound of his moans and his breathing… It was too much, it was too much, it was too much, it was too much, her insides were screaming and her heart was thudding inside her ribcage like it was going to burst.  The pleasure built, and built, and right before Biscuit came Hisoka did, suddenly. 

 

His cum was hot.  And thick, she felt it in there, his cock still pounding the pack of her cunt with enough force to make her see stars.  The feeling of his hot cum and the roughness of his orgasm-induced thrusts was enough to send her over the edge.  Just as his last spurts of cum emptied inside of her, she bit down into the flesh of his pale hand and came.  Tightening around him, trapping him inside her wet walls, she came. And as she came, she screamed around his hand.  She just couldn’t hold back anymore as her vision went white and the waves of her orgasm rolled through her.

 

When both orgasms had passed, Hisoka struggled to pull out of her completely.  She had tightened up around him to the point where he honestly did not fit at all. He removed his hand from her mouth as well, leaving her completely empty of him. 

 

He stood there, panting, running a hand through his tousled hair and looking at her.  She was smiling, red in the face, cum leaking down her thighs and soaking into the remains of her underwear. 

 

“That was a fun challenge,” he said heavily, but playfully, pulling his pants back up and taking in a deep lungful of air. “We should play again sometime.”

 

And with that, he released his nen. And Biscuit fell. Had she not been in a state of post-orgasm, she might have caught herself, but instead crumpled on the aged and filthy tile. The soft yelp elicited another giggle from Hisoka.  He bent down to her level, lifting her chin again.  He took a long look at her tired, pink tinged face, smiling gleefully at her look of annoyance.

 

What a jerk, dropping her like that! Jeez, the least he could do was gently let her down!  But… She couldn’t complain much. She was too exhausted and too satisfied to care for more than a few moments.

 

They looked at each other in silence for a while, still breathing heavy, before Hisoka ran a hand through her long golden locks. “You know, there’s no need to be ashamed of your strength.  If nothing else.. It got you laid.”

 

She knew he was just teasing her some more, but she just blinked at him and said nothing.  He gave her a cheeky smile, poked her soft lower lip with one of his nails, and rose to his feet. 

 

“Maybe I’ll see you again sometime,” he said. It was the last thing he said to her before he left her alone in the filthy bathroom, a crumpled mess on the floor, full of cum.. And maybe just a twinge more self confidence.

 


End file.
